Love Delight
by Hydrilla
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Black Hawk? Penyanyi misterius yang sedang naik daun ini memiliki sejuta pesona. Psst, ia sedang mencari teman duet, lho. Apakah bisa Haruno Sakura, si cewek biasa yang fans berat dengan Black Hawk ini meraih mimpinya untuk berduet dengan Sang Idola?/ AU, Musical, MC, Fluffy/ RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

Siapa yang tidak tahu _Black Hawk?_

Seorang penyanyi yang selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah topeng polos berwarna gelap dan memakai topi ini sedang menjadi _hot topic _untuk diperbincangkan. Penampilannya yang misterius menjadi pesona tersendiri. Pun ditunjang suara dan kemampuan bermusik yang hebat, ia menjadi terkenal. Apalagi, kebanyakan lagu yang dibawakannya menceritakan tentang protes sosial, dan kehidupan manusia. Berbondong-bondong orang berusaha mengungkap jati dirinya. Namun, kebanyakan menjadi _fans-_nya karena _Black Hawk _dianggap sebagai penyanyi yang menjungjung kualitas, tak hanya modal tampang. _So, are you his fans too?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**Blackbird belongs to Alter Bridge**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LOVE DELIGHT**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**-oOo-**_

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum penampilan Black Hawk di layar kacanya. Penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu tengah tampil di sebuah acara televisi. Sakura selalu terpesona dengan sosok penyanyi misterius itu. Sejak kemunculan pertama kali Black Hawk_,_ Sakura sudah menjadi _fans_nya. Ia menilai bahwa selain genre musik yang sesuai dengannya, Black Hawk juga menyanyikan lagu yang sesuai dengan setiap sendi kehidupannya.

_The willow it weeps today_

_A breeze from the distance is calling your name_

_Unfurl your black wings and wait_

_Across the horizon it's coming to sweep you away, it's coming to sweep you away_

Suaranya yang dalam, membuat lagu berjudul _Blackbird _itu semakin terasa syahdu. Lagu yang dibawakannya pun bermakna sangat dalam, yaitu menceritakan tentang kehidupan seorang manusia dan lika-likunya. Oh, bagaimana Sakura bisa berhenti menjadi _fansnya? _Black Hawk memiliki sejuta pesona yang membuatnya semakin _mencintai_ penyanyi itu.

_Let the wind carry you home_

_Blackbird fly away_

_May you never be broken again_

Sakura tak peduli teman-temannya menghardiknya aneh karena menyukai Black Hawk yang beraliran _rock, _dan misterius –yang sebagian besar teman-temannya bilang tidak jelas. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Kenapa kalau ia suka? Toh, lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Black Hawk bukan lagu-lagu berkonotasi negatif yang digunakan untuk memprovokasi.

_The fragile cannot endure_

_The wrecked and the jaded a place so impure_

_The static of this cruel world_

_Cause some birds to fly long before they've seen their day_

_Long before they've seen their day_

_Oh gosh! _Sakura benar-benar mengagumi penyanyi ini. Dapat dilihatnya, sayap-sayap hitam berterbangan memberi efek yang tragis, cukup sesuai dengan melodi dari lagu yang dinyanyikan. Ingin sekali Sakura menonton langsung _perform _dari Black Hawk, tapi tak bisa dilakukannya. Karena sebentar lagi, dia harus bekerja.

Sakura yakin, para _fans _Black Hawk tak pernah kecewa dengan performa penyanyi pujaannya itu. Meski sangat disayangkan karena ia memakai topeng dan topi, tampak jelas menutupi jati dirinya. Pernah suatu kali Sakura melihat _infotainment _yang mewawancarai Black Hawk, mengapa penyanyi yang bergender laki-laki itu menyembunyikan jati dirinya? _Saya menjual kualitas, bukan penampilan,_ begitu jawabnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Yang penting kualitas, bukan _outer. _Sakura yakin kalau kualitas yang baik dapat menghasilkan baik pula. Seperti itu yang ia pelajari dari sosok Black Hawk.

Lagu telah selesai dinyanyikan. Sang _presenter _pun mendekati sang penyanyi misterius. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tadi pagi, di iklan acara ini, ia dengar bahwa Black Hawk akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting? Kira-kira, apa itu? Sakura jadi penasaran sendiri. Apa Black Hawk akan membongkar jati dirinya? Rasa-rasanya, itu tidak mungkin.

"Jadi, hal yang ingin saya umumkan adalah…."

Entah mengapa Sakura jadi berdebar-debar sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menanti dengan gemas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang idola.

"Saya mencari teman duet, laki-laki ataupun perempuan tak masalah. Yang penting, ia berkualitas menurut standar saya. Dan saat itupula, saya akan menunjukkan wajah saya."

_Uwooh! _Sakura gegap gempita. Ia ingin sekali mendaftar. Tapi, ia merasa terlalu berbakat dalam seni tarik suara. Meski, kini ia menempuh sekolah menengah jurusan musik. Ia merasa… dirinya kurang pantas.

_**Ding!**_

_Handphone-_nya berbunyi. Segera dibukanya pesan yang masuk dalam ke dalam ponselnya. Ia menepuk jidat. "Oh iya, aku ada kerja!"

**-oOo-**

Hentakkan kaki dan _beat _musik yang cepat memenuhi ruangan itu. Alunan nada _Mandown _milik _Rihanna _dengan _beat _yang sudah dirubah menjadi penghantar gerakan-gerakan para kawula muda dalam menari dan menggerakkan tubuh. Yup, begitulah suasana di sebuah diskotik yang kebanyakan berisi anak muda.

Tak seperti diskotik lainnya. Diskotik bernama _Red Rose _ini memang dikhususkan untuk anak muda. _No alcohol, no bitch. _Tempat ini menjadi tempat kongkow anak muda. Maka dari itu, suasanya pun sangat enerjik –khas anak muda. Pun, jika mau masuk ke dalam sini, harus punya tanda pengenal yang sebelumnya sudah diregistrasi dengan menunjukkan kartu pelajar segala. Hal ini digunakan untuk menjaga kenyamanan para pengunjung.

Haruno Sakura dengan semangat mengatur keras-lembutnya nada dibalik meja DJ. Sudah lama ia bekerja sebagai DJ –bisa dihitung sejak diskotik ini dibuka. Ia mencintai pekerjaannya. Karena pada dasarnya pun, ia suka dengan musik. Meski harus mengorbankan waktu tidurnya, ia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

"Yo, Sakura!"

Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning terang menyapanya. Disusul seorang gadis berambut merah dan pemuda berambut gelap. Sakura yang sedang memegang _headphone _hanya menyahut singkat. Kemudian mengatur musik lagi, setelahnya melepaskan _headphone _karena ia sudah mengatur musik agar terus berbunyi.

"Yo, Naruto!"

Sakura dan Naruto ber-_high five. _Mereka memang sudah berteman lama. Apalagi di sekolah mereka sekelas.

"Perkenalkan, ini _Tem- _maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Dia pemilik tempat ini lho," kata Naruto.

"Aku Sakura, salam kenal. Wah, kamu hebat, ya! Masih muda tapi sudah bisa mengembangkan tempat seperti ini," Sakura memuji, sambil berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya mendengus singkat. Membuat Sakura sebal.

"Dia bakal jadi temen kita juga lho, Sak. Dia daftar di sekolah kita," kata gadis berambut merah, Karin.

"Berarti kita bakal jadi teman, dong. Baik-baik ama kita yah. Soalnya kita rada absurd sih," ucap Sakura jahil dan disambut jitakan Karin dan Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura berdecak dan mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke gemas, "Ih, kamu imut banget, sih. Sok-sokan dingin. _Tsundere, _yaa?"

Hah?!

Seumur hidup baru kali ini ada cewek yang dengan berani bilang Sasuke imut sambil mencubit pipinya. Oke, lupakan sang kakak yang udah sering memperlakukannya seperti itu. Tapi ini cewek lho, baru kenal lagi. Padahal, biasanya banyak orang yang menyebutnya tampan, karismatik, mempesona dan lain-lain. Lah ini, kok malah dibilang imut.

"Sak, lepas," kata Sasuke singkat.

"Iya-iyaaah," jawab Sakura sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya.

Naruto dan Karin hanya melongo. Sudah lama mereka berteman sama Sasuke, tapi sekalipun mereka tidak berani memerlakukan Sasuke seperti itu. Wow, Sakura memang hebat.

**-oOo-**

"Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal."

Itu adalah perkenalan singkat khas Sasuke. Beberapa siswi berdecak kagum akibat ketampanannya. Oh ayolah, ia tahu ia tampan. Tapi tak perlu dipandang dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu juga, kan? Memangnya dia ini _pizza _apa?

"Nggak kusangka, kita sekelas." Sakura langsung berbinar melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang tepat berada di belakang tempat duduk Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke menjawab singkat. Entah kenapa ia merasa sial sekaligus senang juga. Ia bahkan sudah yakin, Sakura tidak akan berhenti mengajaknya berbicara. Dan ia tak terlalu suka itu karena akan mendapat masalah. Contohnya-

"Haruno Sakura, berhenti bicara dan dengar penjelasanku. Apa kau bisa menjelaskan perkembangan musik pada jaman _Renaissance_?"

_Sensei _Iruka sudah duluan menegur Sakura. Bahkan sebelum _author _memberi contoh masalah untuk Sasuke. Ck, ck.

"_Err… _hehehe," Sakura cengengesan. "Yang jelas saat itu _Debussy _sedang berjaya, _Sensei_!"

Oh, _Gosh! _Sakura bahkan tak tahu saat itu _Debussy _ belum menginjak dunia.

**-oOo-**

Sasuke mengela napas lega begitu menemukan pintu bertuliskan _rooftop. _Ia ingin segera kabur dari Naruto dan cewek-cewek lain yang berusaha menggodanya. Bukan apa sih, kalau Naruto ia bisa mengatasinya paling dengan menyumbat telinganya dengan _earphone. _Tapi kalau cewek-cewek yang menggodanya? Bahkan beberapa cewek itu ada yang nekat pengen cium Sasuke atau yang lebih parah ngajakin ke _love hotel. _Duh, Sasuke 'kan cowok. Takut nggak kuat iman.

_Memang susah punya wajah ganteng, _pikirnya narsis. Segera dibukanya pintu itu dan ia langsung disambut helai-helai rambut _pink _yang melayang ditiup angin. _Pink? _Rasa-rasanya Sasuke kenal.

"Sakura?"

"Ng?" Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri kaku di depan pintu. "Sini-sini, Sas. Kebetulan aku sendirian, nih. Ayo temenin."

Sasuke mengela napas lagi. Baru aja ia bisa kabur dari kejaran maut para cewek-cewek. Kenapa ia dihadapin cewek cerewet ini, sih? Oh, _Kami-sama, _jika Kau menghukum Sasuke karena ganteng, tolong maafkan dia. Dia hanya mau hidup tenang, _Kami-sama. _

Terpaksa Sasuke melangkah juga ke arah Sakura. Ia mengernyit melihat sebuah gitar dipangkuan Sakura.

"Kamu bisa main gitar?"

Sakura hanya meringis, "Emang kamu pikir cewek yang biasanya nge-DJ bisa main gitar? Jelas enggak lah."

"Mungkin aja, dong." Sasuke membantah. "Karena bakat nggak mungkin dibatasi."

"Hm…."

Sakura hanya mendesah sambil memandang awan biru. Pandangannya menerawang. "Sas, kalau kamu pikir, mungkin aja nggak kalau aku bisa jadi penyanyi?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "Penyanyi? Ya mungkin aja."

"Kok dari tadi cuma mungkin-mungkin melulu sih? Yang pasti dong!" Sakura cemberut. "Soalnya aku nggak pernah yakin, sih. Aku masuk ke sini pun karena aku suka musik. Tapi, banyak yang nge-hina aku karena nggak bisa main musik apapun. Yang kubisa cuma nge-DJ. Tapi aku pengen jadi penyanyi."

Sebenernya, Sasuke agak dongkol. Ia dan Sakura baru kenal, tapi udah cerita macem-macem. Pake acara curhat segala lagi. Tapi, di sudut lain hati Sasuke pun, ia cukup bersimpati juga pada Sakura. Ia seperti melihat dirinya dahulu. Dihina dan dianggap tak mampu. Apalagi pas awal pendirian _Red Rose, _banyak yang men-_judge-_nya ini-itu. Anak kecil, dianggap tak mampu dan segala macamnya. Tapi nyatanya, ia bisa membuat _Red Rose _menjadi diskotik terlaris di kota ini, bahkan terkenal di kota lain.

"Kamu harus percaya diri, dong."

"Kamu bener juga, sih." Sakura menyahut. "Tapi aku tetep aja ngerasa minder. Yaaahh, jauh deh dari keinginanku duet bareng Black Hawk."

_Black Hawk? _Sasuke menyeringai. "Ya jelaslah, cewek kucel kayak kamu memangnya bisa?"

Sakura melotot ke arah Sasuke, "Kamu bilang apa?! Jangan menghina, ya!"

Mereka bercanda selama jam istirahat kali itu. Entah mengapa mereka bisa langsung akrab seakan mereka merupakan teman lama. Sasuke pun yang biasanya dingin menjadi lebih ceria, mungkin terpengaruh Sakura? Entahlah.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Mengapa ia bisa sebegitu nyaman dengan Sakura? Apa karena pribadi Sakura yang supel? Apa karena Sakura memiliki pandangan yang sama dengannya? Apa karena… ia menyukai Sakura? Ah, rasanya tidak. Masa' baru bertemu udah suka? Sasuke bukan penganut paham '_love at first sight.' _

"Jadi bener, kamu suka ama Black Hawk?"

"Iyalah!" Sakura menjawab tegas. "Dia punya kualitas musik yang tinggi. Suaranya pun oke. Lagu-lagunya keren. Kyaaaa! Sas, dia bener-bener kece!"

"Tapikan, dia nggak pernah sekalipun nunjukin wajahnya."

"Woi, kualitas tidak dilihat dari tampilan tau," Sakura mencibir.

Sasuke angkat bahu dan merebut gitar dipangkuan Sakura. Jari-jemarinya mulai memetik sinar gitar menjadi sebuah melodi yang indah. Tanpa sadar, ujung bibirnya tertarik. Membentuk seulas senyum yang amat tipis. Angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya, membuatnya terpejam merasakan belaian lembut angin.

Saat itu, Sakura terpesona. Ia baru sadar jika Sasuke itu tampan. Ah, lebih tepatnya sangat tampan. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Apa ini? Kok tiba-tiba Sakura jadi begini? Apa ia kena penyakit jantung mendadak?

Yang didengarnya sekarang adalah petikan gitar Sasuke yang lembut. Tanpa nyanyian. Murni gitar. Suasana kali itu benar-benar sejuk. _Canon in D major, _itulah lagu yang terdengar. Lagu komposisi milik _Johann Christoph Pachelbel_ itu benar-benar membius Sakura. Entah karena nada lagu itu yang indah, atau Sasuke yang terlalu piawai memainkannya.

Nada-nada itu mengalun begitu lembut. Berulang-ulang disertai hembusan angin. Semua itu seakan membelai Sakura, dan membuatnya mengantuk.

_**Puk!**_

Kepala Sakura jatuh di bahu Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke cukup terkejut. Tapi kemudian hanya mendengus. Meskipun begitu, ia membiarkannya. Sambil sebuah sunggingan senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Yah, tak apalah ia sedikit berkorban. _Untuk menyenangkan fans, _mungkin?

Sas, meski untuk menyenangkan _fans, _bukan berarti kalian harus melewatkan kelas vokal, 'kan?

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_A/N:_

_I know, kenapa musti ngepublish fanfic MC baru padahal masih ada MC yang belom selesai? Its because this is one of my dream sih ya, heuheuheu. Saya pengen bikin fanfic fluffy dan musical kek gini. Temanya enggak berat kok, Romance ama Friendship. Yah, mengejar mimpi juga sih ^^_

_Gimana menurut kalian? :)_

_Want to give me __**review?**_

_Regards,_

_-Hydrilla :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Halo para Hawkers!_

_ Audisi pencarian pasangan duet Black Hawk telah di mulai! Diawali dengan daerah terujung negara Hi, yaitu Otogakure! Sambutan meriah langsung diterima oleh agency tempat Black Hawk bernaung. Rencananya, semua peserta akan diaudisi oleh juri pilihan Black Hawk sebelum maju ke tahap final yang akan diseleksi oleh Black Hawk secara langsung._

_ Antusiasme para masyarakat pun terlihat jelas. Masyarakat Oto sudah menunggu agency bahkan sejak semalam sebelum agency tiba. Puluhan ribu masyarakat sudah menanti di sini._

_ So, Hawkers, prepare yourself for the audition!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**We Can't Stop belongs to Miley Cyrus**_

_**When I was Your Man belongs to Bruno Mars**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LOVE DELIGHT**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :)**_

_**-oOo-**_

Hentakan musik memenuhi _dance floor _dalam diskotik _Red Rose _tersebut. Muda-mudi tersebut sedang asyik melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu. Sang DJ tak berada di tempatnya. Atensi mereka tertuju pada sebuah panggung kecil dimana Karin tengah bernyanyi.

Karin bernyanyi dengan penuh semangat. Suaranya yang serak basah terdengar sangat seksi. Ia memakai gaun _off shoulder _berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Malam ini adalah malam minggu. Surga para muda-mudi karena besok libur sekolah. Malam ini, mereka berpesta habis-habisan.

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now_

Haruno Sakura melihat teman-temannya yang tengah berdansa dengan mata berbinar. Hari ini ia nggak kerja dan khusus datang ke sini untuk berpesta. Ia juga ingin menikmati masa mudanya dengan penuh semangat. Apalagi, ia sudah tak memiliki orang tua sejak kecil. Sekolahnya mendapat beasiswa anak kurang mampu, dan ia bekerja menjadi DJ –satu-satunya kemampuan yang bisa ia lakukan dengan baik, untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya.

Berbeda dengan Karin dan Naruto yang memang kalangan jetset, ia hidup pas-pasan. Tapi, nggak apa-apa. Ia nggak iri sama sekali, karena Tuhan memiliki takdir tersendiri untuk tiap makhluknya. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup bahagia dengan kehudapannya sekarang, kok.

_Bet somebody here might get some now_

_If you're not ready to go home, can I get 'hell no'?_

_Cause we gonna go all night_

'_Till we see the sunlight alright_

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang. Sakura melambai dan Sasuke melihatnya. Cowok itu mendengus dan berjalan ke arah Sakura. Sasuke memakai pakaian _casual _dengan celana _jeans, _dan kaos yang tertutup _jersey _yang tidak dikancingkan. Dia terlihat keren sekali.

Sakura ikut-ikutan mendengus. Ia mencibir tingkah Sasuke yang sok _cool. Alah, tsundere juga, _batin Sakura terkikik geli. Ia menggeret Sasuke ke sampingnya. Mereka berdua mengamati para remaja yang tengah asyik bergoyang.

_So la da di da di, we like to party_

_Dancing with Karin[1], doing whatever we want_

_This is our house, this is our rules_

Suara Karin dan musik yang lumayan keras nggak mengganggu percakapan mereka. Mereka berbincang-bincang dan menertawai Naruto yang bertingkah konyol di tengah pesta. Sambil sesekali Sakura menyeruput jus jeruknya, ia menatap kagum Karin yang sekarang tengah menyanyikan lagu milik Miley Cyrus yang memang cocok banget buat pesta kalangan remaja. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan Karin yang memiliki suara khas yang enak didengar.

_And we can't stop, and we won't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night?_

_Can't you see it's we who bout' that life?_

_And we can't stop, and we won't stop_

_We run things, things don't run we_

_We don't take nothing from nobody_

"Mau berdansa?" Ajak Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia memandangi Sakura dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Dia tadi nggak sadar kalo Sakura keliatan manis dengan _hotpans _warna hitam serta baju warna putih berlengan _dolman_ dan berkerah _bateau _bergambar _teddy bear._

Tidak! Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Kenapa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, nih, saat Sakura tersenyum manis padanya? Aneh! Wajahnya kok serasa memanas, ya? Apa ini?

Nggak sadar, dia ngangguk dan langsung ditarik Sakura ke lantai dansa.

_To my home girls here with the big butt_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge ya_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

Mereka berdua menari berhadapan. Ikut bercampur dengan yang lain. Sasuke mengernyit saat mencium bau keringat dan parfum yang bercampur menjadi satu. Idih, nggak banget. Padahal, tubuhnya baru selesai ia bersihkan dengan sabun antiseptik saat mandi tadi.

Ia ingin protes tapi Sakura sudah mulai menari sambil tersenyum ceria. Gadis itu dengan mudah berlenggak-lenggok karena tubuhnya yang memang cukup langsing –yah, kalo nggak mau dibilang kurus, sih. Sasuke jadi nggak jadi protes dan malah ngeliatin Sakura yang sedang menari.

_And everyone in line in the bathroom_

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom_

_We all turned up here_

_Getting turned up, yeah, yeah_

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura oleng karena tersikut seorang pemuda yang cukup tambun. Hampir saja Sakura jatuh ke lantai, tapi buru-buru ditangkap Sasuke. Jadi, Sakura kini ada di pelukan Sasuke.

Serasa Sasuke mendapat semburan angin segar. Bau tubuh Sakura yang manis dan parfum _cherry _yang dipakai cewek itu memenuhi penciuman Sasuke. Jantungnya udah bertalu-talu sejak tadi kayak habis marathon. Wajahnya memanas. Pengennya segera ngelepasin Sakura tapi kok ya dia nggak rela.

_Anjrit ini kenapa, woy? _Batin Sasuke berteriak histeris.

Sakura pun sama. Hidungnya bertabrakan dengan leher Sasuke. Sakura menelan ludah. Bau maskulin dan parfum _musk _yang dipakai rasanya enak banget. Pengen Sakura gigit jadinya. Ehem, _'gigit'? _

Jantung Sakura langsung berdegup dengan cepat. Wajahnya sudah merona kayak tomat. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Rasanya ia mau meleleh kayak coklat yang dipanaskan. Kakinya pun udah lunglai kayak _jelly_.

_Aduh ini aku kenapa? _Sakura panik.

**-oOo-**

"_Ohay__ō__!" _

Sapaan-sapaan pagi menggema di koridor Konoha Arts Academy. Minggu telah berlalu dan hari Senin sudah di depan mata. Inginnya sih, libur terus. Tapi kalau libur terus, masa depan mereka bagaimana kalo enggak sekolah?

Sakura berjalan dengan riang menuju kelasnya –kelas musik. Ia sedikit mengernyit melihat kerumunan di depan ruang praktek balet. _Ada audisi, kah?_ Penasaran, Sakura mendekat.

Seorang cewek berambut pirang dengan gemulai menari dengan kurva-kurva tubuh yang sangat menawan. Gerakannya luwes, apalagi ia memiliki paras yang cantik. Cewek itu dikelilingi beberapa cowok yang sama-sama menari balet sambil menggenggam setangkai mawar.

Cewek itu kemudian menari balet mengelilingi empat cowok yang membawa setangkai mawar. Memutari mereka dan mengambil mawar satu persatu. Sangat indah. Rambut pirangnya pun seolah-olah ikut menari di udara. Sakura benar-benar terpesona.

"Wow, Keren!" Sakura berdecak kagum. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat cewek berpakaian balet yang lain. Ia segera menghampirinya. "Kamu tahu dia, nggak?" Tanyanya. "Dan dia nari apa, sih?"

Cewek yang ditanyai Sakura pun tertawa, "Jelas taulah. Dia itu Yamanaka Ino. Dia itu _ballerina _terbaik di sekolah kita, tau! Sekarang, dia sedang menarikan _Attitude Derriere. Act _saat putri _Aurora_ berulang tahun yang keenam belas dan dilamar empat pria. Ia menerima mawar-mawar itu sambil mempertahankan sikap '_Attitude Derriere'." _

"Oh, maaf. Aku nggak tahu, hehehe," Sakura cengengesan. Jelas Sakura nggak tahu karena dia baru ditingkat pertama sekolah itu alias kelas satu. Sedangkan Yamanaka Ino sudah kelas dua.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan tenang sambil telinganya tersumbat _headphone. _Karena tahu teriakannya nggak bakal di dengar, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, ia melepas _headphone _yang terpasang di telinga Sasuke dan memasangkannya ditelinganya. Ia merengut, berusaha mengingat-ingat lagu yang sedang diputar. Sasuke berdecak, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kelakuan Sakura yang serampangan.

"Ng, _Perfect _miliknya _Simple Plan, _kan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melepas sambungan _headphone _dari iPodnya. Ia menggantinya dengan _earphone _mewanti-wanti kalo Sakura ingin menikmati juga lagu itu. Yah, dia nggak mau _headphone-_nya rusak gara-gara rebutan sama Sakura. Kalo _earphone _kan bisa dibagi dua.

"Nih."

Sasuke menyerahkan salah satu _earphone _pada Sakura dan memasangkan bagian yang satunya di telinganya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Beberapa siswi menatap Sakura iri. Sedangkan yang menjadi obyek iri memasang muka badak. Nggak ngerasa sekaligus nggak paham tatapan iri yang banyak dilayangkan padanya.

"I just want to make you proud…." Dalam lirih, Sasuke menggumamkan salah satu lirik lagu tersebut. Dan Sakura menyadarinya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menatap kosong.

"Sas, kenapa?"

Sasuke tersentak, "Nggak kenapa-napa, kok."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik, tapi kemudian dia menghela napas. "Lagu ini miris banget, ya?"

"Hn?"

"_Aku _dalam lagu ini kan berantem ama Papanya. Padahal, seharusnya nggak boleh gitu," ujar Sakura. "Dia seharusnya baikan ama Papanya. Dia kudu bersyukur karena masih punya orang tua."

Sasuke merasa tertusuk mendengar ucapan sekaligus melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sendu. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Hanya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Membuat cewek itu mendongak.

"Iya sih, kamu bener. Tapi kadang, ada orang tua yang nggak bisa liat anaknya dengan bangga –meski anak itu berusaha sekuat tenaga buat banggain orang tuanya."

Sakura mengernyit, "Maksudnya?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Gembul," kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi _chubby_ Sakura. Sakura itu kurus dan pendek, tapi kenapa pipinya masih _chubby _aja, ya?

Sakura cemberut dan memandang sinis Sasuke, "Aku nggak gembul, tau! Seksi! Aku itu seksi!"

"Oh, ya?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan jahil. Sedangkan Sakura sudah menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia mencubit Sasuke yang menggodanya dengan gemas. Mereka tertawa-tawa sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Tanpa tahu ada sosok lain yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sakit.

**-oOo-**

"Sakura!"

Sakura menatap Karin dengan mata berbinar cerah. Ia melambai pada Karin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Sakura langsung saja menyeruput jus _strawberry_ miliknya sekali tandas. Busyet, kayak dia enggak minum satu tahun aja.

Sakura mendesah dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. "Haaah, Kurenai-_sensei _jahat banget! Masa gara-gara aku nyanyi _false, _aku disuruh ngulangin sepuluh kali dan itu semua liriknya!" Adunya pada Karin.

Karin hanya mendesah. Kalo kelakuan temannya yang memang sudah _childish _itu makin _childish, _ia tak bisa berbuat banyak karena Sakura akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Jadi, ia hanya berkata, "Sudahlah. Kalo beliau menyuruhmu bernyanyi terus, bukannya sekalian kamu latihan?"

"Oh, iya! Kamu bener!"

Sakura balik semangat lagi. Karin hanya tersenyum simpul. Sakura memang paling polos, dan gampang sekali dipengaruhi. Tapi kalo dipikir, itulah sisi bahaya milik Sakura karena bisa dimanfaatkan orang lain.

"Yo, Sakura!"

Naruto bersama Sasuke menghampiri meja Karin dan Sakura. Sakura yang semula akan memakan _tempura_nya tidak jadi menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto. Ia cemberut melihat pandangan Sasuke yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Iya-iya, suaraku jelek! Nggak usah ngejek, dasar Ayam!"

Sasuke menyeringai miring, "Iya, Gembul."

Sakura makin cemberut. Karin dan Naruto hanya bisa memandang bingung. Mereka memang tidak sekelas dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Jadi, mereka nggak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Karin bisa berteman dengan Sakura pun karena Sakura yang menyapanya dan melihat kepolosan Sakura yang murni ingin berteman dengannya –bukan karena dia kaya, maka dari itu ia berteman dengan Sakura. Kalau Naruto, cowok itu kenal saat Sakura pertama nge-DJ.

"Sudahlah, kalian," lerai Karin. "Yang penting, aku mau ikutan adisi duet bareng Black Hawk, nih," ucapnya berbinar.

"Kamu ikut juga, Karin?" Tanya Naruto senang. "Aku juga ikut," cengirnya.

"Kenapa kalian ikut?" Sasuke bertanya. Sebuah bulir keringat jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Karena kita mau mengungkap jati diri Black Hawk," jawab Naruto dan Karin bersamaan sambil menyeringai. Sasuke menelan ludah. Entah kenapa Sasuke bisa merasakan aura gelap dan menekan dari duo warna rambut ngejreng tersebut. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Ck, motif kalian nggak murni, ah!" Sakura mencibir. "Aku pengen ikut, tapi nggak pede. Huhuhu, suaraku jelek dan keseringan _false."_

"Kasihan deh, Sakura~" Ledek Naruto.

"Diam kamu, _Baka_ Naru!" Sakura makin cemberut.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Panggilan dari seseorang membuat mereka diam. Mencari asal suara, mereka menemukan sosok cewek cantik berambut pirang. Ia memakai seragam kelas balet. Sakura berbinar dan tergagap melihat cewek itu.

"A-ah! Yamanaka Ino?" Tanyanya.

Cewek itu tersenyum, "Iya."

"Uwoooh!" Naruto langsung berdecak. Ia menatap kagum Ino yang berdiri menjulang. Ternyata ini toh, primadona kelas balet. Cantik begete.

Mereka semua nggak sadar wajah Sasuke mengeras.

"_A-anoo…." _Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bisa bicara, Sasuke-_kun?" _

Sasuke memandang Ino datar dan menjawab dingin, "Enggak."

Sakura yang melihatnya menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke. Tadi, Sasuke baik-baik aja kok. Dan masih suka menjahilinya. Kok sekarang dia jadi dingin begini?

Ino tertunduk, raut wajahnya sendu, "Ku-kumohon."

"Aku sudah selesai." Sasuke berkata dingin. Ia bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka dengan makanan Sasuke yang nggak tersentuh sama sekali. Naruto dan Karin memandang Sasuke bingung. Tapi kemudian, Naruto mengela napas dan sadar, Sasuke tengah bergelut dengan emosinya sekarang. Dia sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil soalnya. Ino masih menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk menahan isakannya.

Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa cemas.

**-oOo-**

Dentingan piano terdengar dari ruang musik Konoha Arts Academy. Saat itu pula, Sakura lewat di koridor dan mendengar nada-nada sendu yang mengusik hatinya. Penasaran, Sakura mengintip melalui pintu dan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang tengah memainkan piano.

"Sas?"

Sasuke tersentak melihat Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Gerakan tangannya di _tuts _piano terhenti. Cowok ganteng itu menunduk saat Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Cewek itu mengerutkan bibir memandang Sasuke. Merasa nggak bakal dikasih jawaban, Sakura ngela napas dan mencoba nekan-nekan tuts piano. Bukan permainan yang cukup bagus sih, tapi lumayan bisa membentuk sebuah melodi lagu –lagu yang tadi Sasuke mainkan sebenernya.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is tear me down_

_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Bukan permainan yang memiliki harmonisasi yang bagus memang. Tapi kepiawaian memainkan _akord[2] _Sakura membuat lagu itu terasa menyayat hati. Entah mengapa, Sakura pun ingin menangis. Padahal, dia nggak tahu sebab ingin menangisnya itu apa.

Apa karena Sasuke yang keliatan rapuh? Tapi 'kan, mereka baru ketemu. Masa iya perasaan mereka sudah sampai segitunya? Seolah-olah, mereka memiliki ikatan tak kasat mata.

_It all just sound like uh, hu, hu_

_Hm, too young too dumb to realize_

_That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_

_Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_

_Take you every party cause I all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now, my baby's dancing. But she's dancing with another man_

Sakura makin menghayati lagu yang dibawakannya. Tumben, Sakura tidak _false _saat menyanyi. Apa karena ia punya penghayatan yang bagus?

Jemari Sasuke pun mulai menari di atas tuts piano. Mengimbangi permainan Sakura. Cowok itu hanya tersenyum pedih dengan mata menerawang. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa cemas dan khawatir. Entah karena apa. Apa ia _punya rasa _pada Sasuke? Benarkah itu?

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_

_Caused a good strong women like you to walk out my life_

_Now, I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh_

_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Nggak papa kok, Sas. Kamu nangis aja kalo pengen."

"Hah?"

Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan dari Sakura –meski sebenernya rada nggak rela sih. Tapi dia _harus. _"Maksud kamu apa?"

"Loh?" Sakura memiringkan kepala dengan imut. "Bukannya Ino-_san _itu mantan pacar Sasuke, terus Sasuke sakit hati ama dia tapi nggak bisa move on, ya?"

"Astaga!" Sasuke nepok jidat. "Itu kesimpulan dari mana?"

"Ng…." Sakura nyengir.

"Emang Ino mantan aku tapi aku bisa move on, kok. Lagipula, aku lagi sebel ama dia gara-gara suatu hal –dan itu nggak ada hubungannya ama aku dan Ino yang pernah pacaran."

"Oh…." Sakura ngangguk inosen. "Jadi kesimpulanku salah, ya?"

"Iya, Gembul." Sasuke mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu nyanyinya enggak _false."_

"Eh?" Mata Sakura berbinar. "Beneran?!"

"Hn."

"Yeaaaay!" Sakura langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**[1] Yang bener liriknya itu 'Dancing with Miley' tapi kuganti jadi Karin, hahaha #ditendangMiley. Coba deh, kalian denger lagunya, entar juga tahu dimana aku rubahnya. Tapi kalo dengerin lagu itu kudu penuh perhatian sih, soalnya liriknya dinyanyiin cepet. Aku aja sampe ngulang-ulang lagunya, wkwkwk**_

_**[2] Akord : 3 nada ato lebih yang dibunyikan secara bersamaan. Biasanya, ini dipakai pada alat musik melodi ataupun alat musik harmonisasi. Misalnya kalo kita main gitar, pasti pake akord kan biar tambah bagus? Akord itu contohnya; Akord C, saat kita mainin di piano ato gitar, kita mainin nada C-D-G. Cara mainin akord bermacem-macem, bisa dimainkan bersamaan, bisa satu persatu tapi secara cepat susul-menyusul, de-el-el.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Lohaaaa! Maaf lama update :'3**_

_**Then, this is the second chapter! Gimana menurut kalian? Terlalu gaje, maksa, dan aneh, yaaa? Maaf :(**_

_**Sasuke ama Sakura terlalu OOC ya? =..= Maaf, ini salahku karena nggak bisa jaga characters tetep IC :/ Tapi emang sengaja dibuat gini sih wokwokwok #ditendangkepelukanMidorimaShintarou(?)**_

_**Dan oh ya, soal diskotik itu, apa tetep aman ditaroh di rate T? Menurut aku sih masih boleh #disepak. Soalnya di kota aku anak SMP udah biasa clubbing sih ya, heuheuheu. Asal nggak pake adult content kan gapapa, ya? :/**_

_**Okay, Makasih buat reviewers chapter kemaren :D [sudoer. arekndapblekputrakeramat, ravenpink **__(Okeh, ini udah update :D), __**BlackSoul **__(Hihihi, benarkah? Makasiiih :'D Ini pake bahasa sehari-hari sih ya, makannya kesannya lebih santai dan ringan U,U Oh iya #nepokjidat. Itu aku udah cek dan iya, kata 'tidak'nya ilang, huhuhu. Maaf :( itu memang kesalahan fatal, tapi bakal kuedit kok :D Sip, makasih atas semangatnya :D), __**Lilids Lilac, nurul52190, Uchiha Ratih, De Chan **__(Hai, haaaiii ^O^)/ Aku seneng kalo kamu suka :D Nggak usah digambar gapapa, kok. Aku juga gabisa gambar #ngek), __**YashiUchiHatake, Natsuyakiko32, iya baka-san, agezia **__(makasih :'D Ini udah update :D), __**BLACK 'SS' PEARL]**_

_**MAKASIH BANGET BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH BACA, REVIEW, BAHKAN NGE-FAV DAN FOLLOW! MAKASIIIIIH :* #nak**_

_**Review lagi^^?**_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_

_**P.s: Kayaknya chapter ini mengecewakan ya? Hikss :'(**_


End file.
